1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that is useful during the course of orthodontic treatment for correcting the position of one dental arch relative to the other. More specifically, the present invention concerns an orthodontic bite corrector for urging one of the dental arches either in a forward or rearward direction relative to the other dental arch.
2. Description of the Related Art
Orthodontic treatment involves movement of malpositioned teeth to orthodontically correct locations. Orthodontic treatment can improve the patient's occlusion so that the teeth of one jaw function in a satisfactory manner in cooperation with the teeth of the opposite jaw. In addition, teeth that are straightened by orthodontic treatment can significantly improve a patient's facial appearance.
One type of orthodontic treatment program includes a system of tiny appliances known as brackets. The brackets are connected to anterior, cuspid and bicuspid teeth, and an archwire is placed in a slot of each bracket. The archwire forms a track to guide movement of the brackets and the associated teeth to desired positions for correct occlusion. Typically, the ends of the archwire are received in appliances known as buccal tube brackets that are secured to molar teeth.
The orthodontic treatment of some patients includes correction of the alignment of the upper dental arch with the lower dental arch. For example, certain patients have a condition referred to as a Class II malocclusion where the lower dental arch is located an excessive distance in a rearward direction relative to the location of the upper dental arch when the jaws are closed. Other patients may have an opposite condition referred to as a Class III malocclusion wherein the lower dental arch is located in a forward direction of its desired location relative to the position of the upper dental arch when the jaws are closed.
Orthodontic treatment of Class II and Class III malocclusions are commonly corrected by movement of the upper dental arch as a single unit relative to the movement of the lower dental arch as a single unit. To this end, forces are often applied to each dental arch as a unit by applying force to the brackets, the buccal tubes or the archwires, or to attachment devices connected to the brackets, buccal tubes, or archwires. In this manner, a Class II or Class III malocclusion can be corrected at the same time that the archwires and the brackets are used to move individual teeth to desired positions relative to each other.
A number of devices are known in the art for correcting Class II and Class III malocclusions. Such bite correctors are sometimes referred to as Herbst appliances, bite jumpers, jaw repositioners and/or force modules. The bite correctors described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,551,095 (Mason) and 4,462,800 (Jones) and are constructed using telescoping tube assemblies that urge the dental arches toward positions of improved alignment. The telescoping tube assemblies are securely coupled to other orthodontic components in the oral cavity such as brackets, buccal tubes or archwires.
Another type of telescoping tube bite corrector for repositioning the dental arches is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,964,588 (Cleary). The bite corrector described in this patent has a spring that urges telescoping members away from each other to achieve desired movement of the patient's teeth. Other patents that describe orthodontic telescoping tube assemblies with springs include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,711,667 (Vogt), 5,562,445 (DeVincenzo et al.) and 3,798,773 (Northcutt).
While the above-known devices are deemed satisfactory by many practitioners, there is a continuing need in the art for improvements that facilitate the placement and operation of bite correctors. Preferably, any such improvements would also increase the versatility of the bite corrector so that it can be adapted for use in a variety of different situations with different patients. Moreover, it is preferable that any such improvements do not unduly increase the cost of the bite corrector or increase the likelihood that the patient will experience discomfort during the course of treatment.